REY DE LOS DRAGONES
by Catvengers
Summary: yo era un chico comun y corriente per no me imagine que seria portador de un antiguo poder y que era de un dragon
1. Chapter 1

Rey de los dragones

¡Aron! No lo hagas te vas a morir – decía una mujer que estaba en el suelo con la pierna rota

No me interesa yo te voy a salvar y derrotare a este tipo

Me dirigía al enemigo con mi armadura puesta y estaba con mi espada y escudo en mano cuando él me lanzo su ataque

¡A ver alto escritor! Porque estas empezando a si este lector quiere saber esta historia bien desde el comienzo

Escritor: ¿tu quien eres porque me estas interrumpiendo? , si esta es mi historia y tú solo eres el personaje principal y tienes que apegarte a lo que yo escriba de ti

Personaje: ¿qué dijiste escritor? (aparece con una soga y golpea a este escritor y lo amarra a la silla y le tapa la boca)

Personaje: Bueno chicos como este pendejo escritor no está contando esta que es mi historia pues yo se las voy a contar y bueno a ki comencemos

Cap.: 1

Bueno comencemos

Bueno para empezar me llamo aron, y voy en segundo de preparatoria y bueno yo era de eso chicos que tienen una vida tranquila y que no tenía problemas en la escuela y con los compañeros, bueno un día estaba con mis amigos tony y marco estábamos en el patio de atrás porque para nosotros era el lugar más tranquilo de la escuela y estábamos cada quien en lo suyo, yo estaba escuchando música, tony estaba leyendo un comic de spider-man y marco estaba recargado sobre un árbol jugando con una pelota de tenis y en eso marco nos digo a mí y tony :

Marco: oigan que les parece, si vamos a los vestidores de las chicas a ver como se cambian después de su clase de física

Tony: no marco yo paso, no tengo ganas de hacer eso

Yo igual apoyo a tony, y además marco la última vez que te hicimos caso terminamos con todo el equipo de futbol femenino detrás de nosotros tirándonos pelotazos

Marco: hay no sean collones los dos pero bien que les gustan les gustan a ir a ver a las chicas como se cambian y quien sabe tal vez veamos como unas chicas se pongan a jugar entre ella

Bueno marco vamos, pero si las chicas nos salen corriendo te vamos a dejar solo y a ver cómo te las arreglas

Tony: si yo apoyo a aron, si las chicas nos salen correteando te vamos a dejar solo

Marco: bueno ya pinches nenas, si no me quieren acompañar es su problema y se va

Tony: mira aron está pasando luna gremory y dios mío que guapa se ve

Dios luna gremory es una de las cosas más guapas de esa escuela y con ese cabello que tiene de largo y azul bajo que a todo mundo enloquecería


	2. Chapter 2 ¿ya tengo novia ?

**hola chicos , bueno veo que si les gusto esta historia y bueno a quie les dejo la primera parte de esta historia que espero que les guste y y bueno y eres nuevo o ya eres una viejo lector de guerro y luna (que lo puedes encontrar en el inico de la descricion mia) y bueno solo para decirles que esa historia la voy a tomar las riendas de esa historia por si se lo preguntadan**

Rey de los dragones

Capítulo: 1

Parte1: ¡ya tengo novia!

Bueno pues hoy fue un día tranquilo clases normales, como todo un chico normal, pero hoy algo paso en una clases esa chica luna gremory me estaba viendo muchas veces y cuando estaba a punto de a hablarle no pude por que llego ese chico que me cae mal un tal shinng amor, porque siempre todas las chicas lo persiguen lo le regalan cosas o siempre lo escogen a él en la clase de física

Pero bueno me estoy desviando del tema, pues hoy estoy en la casa de tony porque me quería enseñar un comic raro que tenía el por qué según él no imprimieron en blanco y negro, pero bueno Salí de la casa de tony y estaba caminando por un puente y me quede viendo como pasaban los carros pero en eso escuche que alguien me hablo y que era una chica y que era una chica como de unos 15 años de edad y estaba vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y ella me dijo

Hola tu eres aron de salón de 5b –dijo la chica

¿Si porque?

Bueno me presento me llamo trixie y te es visto pasar y bueno lo que te quiero decir es que si te gustaría tener una cita con migo por favor dime que si – digo ella con un tono de suplica

Porque quieres tener una cita con migo y porque no con ese tal shinng armor si todas las chicas quieres con el

Trixie: si quiero tener una cita con Tigo o no quieres tenerla con migo

Bueno ya tranquila ¿y en donde nos vemos?

Trixie: En el centro comercial, junto a la fuente de sodas ahí nos vemos bueno adiós que tengo que llegar a mi casa adiós

Esa chica es un poquito rara pero bueno voy a tener una cita, voy a tener una cita voy tengo que apurarme

(No voy a poner las escenas donde me estoy apurando porque tengo flojera de hacerlo XD)

En el centro comercial bueno ya estoy a ki y estoy junto a la fuente de soda, espero que esta chica cumpla su palabra

Trixie: hola aron como estas y veo que si lo cumpliste eso es bueno

Si tenía que cumplir con Tigo y bueno

Y bueno solo sentí que ella me jalo de la mano y me llevo a una tienda de ropa y pues tuve que ir con ella a acompañarla y bueno pasamos a que ella se probara ropa para ver cuál le gustada y bueno pasamos y bueno estuve como media hora diciendo en decir: se ve bonito, ese me gusta, no te vez fea, no te vez gorda y bueno al final solo le compre dos blusas y tres faldas que a ella de gustaron

Y bueno ya salimos del centro comercial y fuimos a fuente que estaba en el parque y bueno la voltie a ver y me dijo

Trixie: me divertí mucho aron y gracias por está pulsera aron la voy a conservar para toda la vida y aron me podías hacer un favor

¿Qué favor trixie?

Trixie: que te mueras

 **si lo se te quedaste con ganas de saber que paso y quieres saber que va a pasar con aron y si se va a morir o no y bueno lo vas a saber mañana y bueno me despido y te mando un adrazo sicologico para ti y bueno bye nos vemos mañana y y si quieres decir que si me quieres dejar una review y te la aceptocn todo gusto :D**


	3. Chapter 3 comienzo de una vida nueva

**hola chicos a ki catvengers trayendoles un capitulo de esta historia que vi que les gusto y si se que dije que ayer lo iba a subir pero por cosas de destino no lo pude subir pero bueno a ki se los dejo la segunda parte y bueno nos vemos el mañana con otro capitulo bye XD**

Rey de los dragones

Cap.: 3

Parte: 2 ¡ya tengo novia!

Trixie: que te mueras

En eso el cielo no sé qué paso que se pudo de color blanco y vi que trixie vi que le salieron dos alas de la espalda y no puedo negarlo eran unas hermosas alas de color negro y vi que la ropa que trixie traía ya no la tenía y tenía una ropa como de motociclista y vi que ella me mirada con una cara de psicópata y ella me digo

Trixie: hay aron que idiota eres por aceptarme esta cita

Porque que quieres de mi trixie o si es así es que te llamas

Trixie: si ese si es mi verdadero nombre y bueno creo que voy a tener que hacer la tarea que me encargaron que es matarte

Y eso que ella dijo esas palabras vi cómo se puso en cámara lenta, vi que de ella abrió la palma de su mano y de eso emergió una lanza de energía azul y vi que ella me la lanzo, pero la pude esquivar pero como vio que la esquive me lanzo otra y en eso no podía moverme, la vista se me estaba nublando y vi que tenía en el pecho la segunda lanza que ella había lanzado la intente sacar pero no pude y bueno me caí de rodillas, pues solo vi como ella se acercaba a mí y agarro la lanza con sus manos y me dijo

Trixie: bueno aron gracias por la cita, bueno voy a conservar esta pulsera que me regalaste y sabes algo en si yo ni e estado en tu escuela y ni te e visto pasar ni nada, solo sé que eres un don nadie que le hacen caso y bueno me mandaron a matar por que tenías algo que a nosotros no podía perjudicar

Adiós aron y vi como saco la lanza de mi pecho y vi que tenía mi sangre en ella y se alejó de mi lanzo su brazo me mando un beso y se fue

Valla pues quien lo diría que esta iba hacer mi primera cita y la única que iba a tener en la vida, pues bueno vamos a ver que me depara la vida de muertos a ver si están bonita como unos dice pero antes que nada me gustaría morir en los brazos de luna gremory para que por lo menos morir contento en estos minutos de vida ese es mi deseo

En otra parte en donde me encontraba yo un especie de círculo rojo con uno pentagrama dibujado y en puntas de la estrella que tenía unos símbolos dibujados salía una mujer que tenía un uniforme de una escuela y dijo

Mujer: pues conque te gustaría vivir otra vez pues bueno así será

A la mañana siguiente:

Hay mi cabeza que noche, pero bueno que bueno que ya se acabó, espera que raro porque estoy viendo todo rojo si se supone que ya es de día, bueno a lo mejor con un baño y comiendo algo se me quita

Nota: no voy a poner donde me estoy apurando e por si se lo preguntan XD

En la escuela

¡Tony! Espérame

Tony: hola Luis y que bueno verte y dime vamos a ir a la e3 es este año que vine, porfa dime que si vamos a ir porque tú eres también fanático de los comics como yo

¿Que? A si vamos a ir a la e3 por quiero conocer al que escribió los comics de iron man y ¿oye has visto a trixie?

Tony: hay que bueno que me lo dices y ¿quién es trixie?

Ya sabes trixie una chica un poquito alta y tiene el color de pelo blanco con gris y que siempre se está vestida con ropa deportiva

Tony: no no se de quien me hablas pero bueno si tú la conoces me alegro por ti

Si mira te enseño las fotos, que raro las fotos que me tome con ella ya no está que raro pero bueno a lo mejor las borre si querer

Tony: mira aron está pasando luna gremory la chica que te gusta

Wey cállate

XD

 **hola se que dije que por que nos vemos mañana pues bueno a ki te la respuesta por que como el capitulo de ayer no lo subi y lo estoy subiendo hoy pues voy a subir dos capitulos para que no se sientan solo y bueo me despido y les mando una abrazo psicologico en donde este bueno bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4 comienzo de vida de demonio

**bueno lo prometido es deuda y a ki les dejo el cuarto capitulo que se supone que seria de hoy pero bueno ustedes ya saben por que no lo subi el ayer hoy y bla bla bla y bueno espero que les guste y bueno duerman bien y que luna los acompañe y ya saben luna saben lo que sueñan**

Cap:4 una vida de demonio y obteniendo poderes nuevos

pues bueno hoy fue un dia super raro por que no podia ver bien veia todo rojo y su a la enfermeria que tiene la escuela y la enfermera me decia que no tenia nada raro, me echaba agua en la cara para ver si no tenia algo y nada pero bueno ya lo dejare para despues y bueno ahorita estoy en clase de fisica y bueno vamos a jugar pelotasos contra de otros compañeros del otro salon y bueno que contra los que vamos a jugar esta ese niño bonito de shinng armor y le voy poder pegar en su cara de niño bonito

entrenadora: bueno chicos como los equipos ya estan listos pueden comenzar

bueno ya comenzamos a jugar y el primero que le pegaron su a tony porque se quedo quieto y le pegaron, el segundo fue marco por que ya saben pasaron unas chicas y les chiflo y le pegaron el la cara y bueno a si fueron todos los de mi equipo y los de niño bonito de shinng armor y bueno solo quedamos el y yo pero antes el me dijo

shinng: aron no importa quien gane ,recuerda solo es un juego va ?

si si si lo que digas shinng como voy a disfrutar pegarle en la cara para a ver si a si las chicas lo dejan de perseguir y bueno a vente la pelota y vi que estaba justo en pegarle la cara pero no que paso vi como se congelo el tiempo y el me regreo la pelota en una bola de fuego y solo senti como me pegue en la cara y terminer en el piso

shinng: ven juego aron y te lo dije no importa quien ganara solo es un juego

gracias supongo ? y bueno el me ayudo a levantarme y bueno cuando me ayudo a levantarme vi que en las gradas de la cancha estaba eso chica luna gremory y i que estaba acompañada por otra chica de color de pelo morado con un mechon rosa y vi que igual me estaban viendo , estaba acercandome a ella pero escuche que alguien me hablo voltie aver quien era y vi que era tony se me acerco y me dijo

tony: valla aron que te paso estabas jugando bien y solo jugaste contra ese shinng armor y te derroto facil mete

si lo se pero bueno solo es un juego y oye viste que el balon se envolvio en llamas ? y por eso me pego ?

tony: no no lo vi pero bueno a lo mejor fue tu imaginacion o el golpe que te dio ese chico armor

bueno si tienes razon, bueno vamos a cambiarnos y despues ya vamos tony a ver sobre los bolestos sobre lo de la e3

tony: si vamos y ya despues ya me voy a mi casa que van a pasar un documental sobre el capital america y no me lo quiero perder y ya hasta le dije a mi hermana samantha que si lo veiasmos juntos y me dijo que si

bueno pues vamos

 **ya saben que me da flojera porner lo que hago o no lo hago por flojo no lo se estas drogas que hacen que no ponga lo que hago na mentira :V**

En el parque:

genial voy a poder ir a la e3 con mi amigo tony y voy a poder conocer al creador de los comics de iron man, espero que les guste esas armaduras que hice me costaron mucho trabajo hacerlas

hombre: jajajajajajajajaja un demonio solo por estos lugares , este es mi dia de suerte

¿quien eres? donde estas

de repende vi como salio un hombre mayor de edad que tenia una cavardina y un sombrero y vi que le salieron unas alas como a trixie pero o raro de esto que el no cambio de ropa como trixie y solo escuche que digo

permiteme presentarme me llamo surtur y soy un angel caido

que como que un angel caido y ¿que quieres de mi?

surtur: bueno ya lo sabes por si no te lo dijo trixie yo te lo digo, tu tienes algo que nos puede perjudicar a todos nosotros y tengo que marte

despues que el me dijo esas solo vi que extendi su mano y salio una lanza pero antes de eso solo dije unas palabras explosion ! y salio en mi brazo derecho una como si fuerza un guante de metal que me llegava a la mitad del brazo y era de color rojo y en el centro de la mano una piedra de color verde y bueno pude esquivar su lanza que el me mando pero no se que me paso que cuando vi tenia la lanza clavada en el pecho y el se acerco a mi y me dijo

surtur: baia para ser una demonio de clase bajo, te moviste como uno experto pero bueno uno menosbye demonio pero vi como un rayo de color rojo salio desparado hacia el y vi que era esa chica luna gremory y le dijo

luna: valla surtur a si que por fin saliste de su sucio escondist en donde estabas y veo que atacaste a uno de lo mios eso no se hace surtur voy a verner que matarte

surtur: no lo creo una por que ya lo mate que es lo que me importaba y toma esto darknes explosion

vi que ella lo esquivo y salio un monton de uno blanco

luna: creo que ya es tiempo que te presente a los demas aron

fin del captulo

 **bueno lo prometido es deuda a ki esta el segundo capitulo y bueno buenas noches , tardes , dias , donde lo esten leyendo y les mando un abrazo psicologico y bye :D**


End file.
